MotherDaughter Bonds
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Originally Prue's Problem. The Charmed Ones find themselves up against a demon who feeds on the most powerful motherdaughter pairs. On top of that, Phoebe and Coop are having trouble with their daughter Prue.
1. Feeling Lonely

Summary: Prue (Phoebe's daughter) felt neglected by her family. But when tragedy strikes can her and her cousins pull together to fight the demons?

Couples: names-beings

Piper & Leo- witch & whitelighter

Paige & Henry- witchlighter & human

Phoebe & Coop- witch & cupid

Kids: name- parents- age- powers

Prue- Phoebe & Coop- 16- telekinesis, materializing, preminitions, levitation, chrono telekinesis.

Melinda- Piper & Leo- 17- orbing, molecular manipulation, freezing, healing, sensing, force-field.

Hannah- Paige & Henry- 15- orbing, telekinesis, healing, physcokensis.

Heather- Paige & Henry- 15- orbing, astral projection, healing, pyrokinesis.

Chapter One:

Prudence Patricia Halliwell sat looking out the window of her room in her parent's condo. Her mom Phoebe Halliwell was one of the great Charmed ones, a coven of the most powerful witches the world has ever known, she was also Ask Phoebe the famous advice colomnist. Prue was home by herself a lot since her mom was busy with the newspaper work and her dad was out spreading love to the world. She felt sort of like an outcast, her cousins were all busy with their lives and demon hunting. She didn't have anyone to talk to. She was an only child and her parents were busy with work and she didn't want to disturb them, she couldn't go to her aunts because they have enough problems to deal with and she didn't want to make their lives worse. Her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo had their daughter Melinda to worry about and her Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry had their twin daughters Heather and Hannah to deal with. Even though there wasn't a big age difference between her and her cousins she was always different and left out. She likes to be alone sometimes but there are times when she just wishes she was as close to her mom as her cousins were to theirs but hers didn't have the time. By the time her parents got home she was in bed asleep and she was having a dream she has whenever she was feeling lonely or left-out:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_Four year old Prue walked up to her parents bedroom door she quietly opened it and tiptoed the best she could over to her mommy's side of their bed. She pulled on the covers gently until her mommy finally woke up._

_**Phoebe** **smiling:** Hey, sweetie what are you doing up? I thought i put you to bed earlier._

_**Prue** **her eyes filling up with tears:** Hi mommy, i had a dream that a demon was gonna get me.(sniffles)_

_**Phoebe picking up her daughter and laying her in the bed and holding her close:** It's gonna be ok sweetie. Mommy's not gonna let anybody get you._

_Prue snuggled up against her mommy and fell asleep._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She got up and got dressed and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

**Phoebe:** Good morning Prue.

**Prue: **Morning mom.

Coop comes walking in and kisses Phoebe.

**Coop: **Good morning Hunny.

**Phoebe: **Good morning.

Prue goes and sits at the kitchen table and Coop soon follows.

**Coop: **Your teacher at magic school summoned me yesturday to inform me that you haven't been in your potions class in over a week.

**Prue: **Pretty bad that it took her over a week to realize it.

**Phoebe just now chimeing into the conversation: **YOU WHAT!

**Prue turning around and giving her mom a mean look:** I'm going to school.

Prue gets up and walks toward the door to leave.

**Coop standing up and following Prue to the door: **You get back here we're not done talking!

**Prue opening the door and standing one foot in the door and one foot out and sarcasticly laughing: **You never wanted to talk about anything before why start now?

Prue leaves.


	2. The Talk

Chapter Two

After Prue stormed out of the house, she walked around the city for almost an hour, then she decided that she had missed enough of school and decided to go to her last couple of classes. When she got there she found her friend Rylie (who happened to be a daughter of the new source of all evil) standing and leaning up against a huge sign that read "Welcome To Baker High School Founded in 1965". She walked up to her and they started talking.

**Rylie:** Hey Prue what's wrong with you?

**Prue:** I got in a huge fight with Coop this morning.

**Rylie:** What about?

**Prue:** My potions teacher summoned him and told him about me ditching class.

**Rylie: **Oh, ok. what did Phoebe say.

**Prue:** She was clueless as always i have no idea how she became an advice columnist. I mean if she doesn't know whats up with me how does she help and know whats up with complete strangers.

**Rylie looks over and sees their friend Brittany walking over:** Hey Brit, why are you so late?

**Brittany:** I didnt do my homework for my first class so i ditched.

**Prue:** So did I.

Prue, Brittany, and Rylie stand talking for a while and then decide to go to their last class which they have together and then they all decide to ditch magic school lessons and hang around the pool hall downtown.

Phoebe had just arrived at her office at the newspaper where she worked. She said hello to her assistant and walked in and sat down at her desk. She pulled out the first letter of the day and started reading it. It read:

_Dear Ask Phoebe, _

_My parents have become to busy and to preoccupied to listen or care about me. How do I show them that I need then to be there for me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Purely Forgotten_

Phoebe sat for a few minutes thinking about how to react to the situation she had just read. Then, her thoughts drifted to her own daughter and her comment to Coop this morning.

_You never wanted to talk about anything before why start now?_

What had she meant by that? Then she looked clearly at the letter before her. The stationary had looked familiar. It was the same she had at home for shopping lists and other things she had needed to jot down.

She thought about Prue, her skipping classes, and she could have swore she had smelled smoke coming from her room in the condo but she had passed it off as a demon vanquish.

She quickly gathered her purse and keys and ran out to her car, got in and drove to her daughters school and found her standing outside with Rylie and Brittnay talking and all three holding ciggarettes.

She got out of the car and started walking over to the three girls.

**Brittany trying to hide her ciggarette:** Look Prue, there's your mom.

**Prue looking at her mom horrified:** Oh Shit! What the hell is she doing here? She's always at work at this time of day.

**Phoebe looking at her daughter angrily:** Prudence Penelope Halliwell! What the hell are you doing?

**Prue:** Well, its called hanging out with my friends. You should remember it your not that old.

**Phoebe:** Get in the car now we will talk when we get home.

Prue and Phoebe faught for a while and Prue finally gave in and said bye to her friends.

Later they were at home sitting in the living room in silence, Phoebe starring at Prue and Prue avoiding even looking at Phoebe. Finally, the silence was broken by Phoebe.

**Phoebe looking at Prue:** Are we really gone that much, I mean do you really think we don't care about you anymore?

**Prue finally looks at Phoebe and smirks kind of evily:** I see you got my letter.

**Phoebe looking at her daughter sadly:** Yeah, but I didn't know it was yours. It just got me thinking about you and what you said to your father this morning about us never wanting to talk to you. You could have just came to me and talked to me if you needed me. You didn't have to rebel or write me a letter. You could have just took me asside some day and told me you needed to talk.

**Prue looks away with tears in her eyes:** No i couldn't. You were always busy with the paper and with The Charmed Ones and helping Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper with their kids. It doesn't matter anymore the only reason I wrote that letter was because I wanted to know if you'd figure it out.

Prue stands up and trys to walk to her room but Phoebe grabs her arm and stops her.

**Phoebe:** you can't just leave you need to talk about this.

**Prue jerking away from her mothers grasp: **There's nothing to talk about why don't you just go back to work.

Prue storms out and walks to the school where she finds Rylie and Brittany sitting in the same spot.

Phoebe holds back tears and decides to go to the manor and see if for once instead of helping her sisters with their kids if they would help her with hers.


	3. Sisters And Friends

Hey, sorry i didnt talk on chapter 2. I'm glad you like it so far. I have almost 5 chapters of it already.

Here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it:

Chapter 3

Phoebe pulled up to the manor, got out of her car, and practically ran up the stairs and into the house.

**Phoebe tears rolling down her cheeks:** Piper, Paige! I need your help!

**Piper running into the room:** Phoebe, Hunny whats the matter?

Paige comes following Piper into the room and gives Phoebe a very concerned look.

**Phoebe walking into the living room and sitting down:** Prue's having problems. Coop and I have been really busy with work and she doesn't feel loved by anyone. She even wrote Ask Phoebe a letter and I didn't even realize it was from here until after i picked her up from school and she told me. Shes hanging out with bad people and smoking ciggarettes and god know what else.

Phoebe hands Piper and Paige the letter and they read it and then look at Phoebe sympathically. Phoebe continues crying and waits for her sisters reply.

**Paige going over and sitting next to Phoebe:** It's going to be OK, sweetie. We will help you however we can. Where is she now?

**Phoebe wiping her eyes:** I don't know she ran out when I tried to talk to her about everything.

Piper and Paige exchanged concerned looks and went back to comforting Phoebe.

------------------------------

Prue walks up and sits down between Rylie and Brittany.

**Rylie:** Hey, what happened?

**Prue:** Phoebe tried to pencil in a mother-daughter talk but it didn't work out.

Prue chuckled at the thought of her and Phoebe having a mother-daughter anything.

The 3 friends sat and talked for a while and Prue decided to go home with Brittany and stay the night. She didn't want to go back to the condo and she knew that Phoebe and Coop probably didn't want her there.


	4. The Attack

Here's Chapter 4, Enjoy:

Chapter 4

Phoebe sat in the conversatory talking to her sisters about her conversation with her daughter. Then, they heard a loud explosion upstairs. They all ran to check on their children. Piper and Phoebe headed up to the attic because they knew that Melinda basically lived in that room now. Paige went to Heather and Hannah's room to see if they were OK.

When Piper and Phoebe got up to the attic they heard Melinda scream and then another explosion. The door was locked so Piper blasted it down to see Melinda hiding behind the couch. She had many cuts and bruises and she was shaking.

Paige had to orb into her daughters room because the door was locked on the inside. She orbed in and saw a demon throwing Hannah into a wall. She quickly orbed her daughters to her side and orbed out with them to the attic.

---------------------------------------------

Prue hid in a corner of Brittany's room waiting for the right time to attack. She decided that now was the right time and she got up and saw the demon turning her attention to Brittany. Prue quickly got her attention but when the demon looked towards Prue and she saw her face. Prue couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. She snapped out of her trance and jumped at Brittany and used her cupid powers to teleport her to the manor, thinking that her mother had gone to work, after dropping Brittany off safely at her mother's house (they had been at her father's).

**Phoebe looks over and sees her daughter teleport in:** Oh my god. Prue!

Phoebe ran to her daughters side.

**Prue backing away more and more as she headed towards her:** You Stay Away From Me!

Melinda, Hannah, and Heather quickly jumped to Prue's side and joined in the running from their mothers.

**Piper looks at her daughter feeling hurt and worried:** Melinda, what's the matter? what's going on?

**Paige stepped towards Heather but she quickly jumped back away from her:** Heather sweetie, what's wrong?

Heather just looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with Paige.

Hannah quickly orbed all 4 of them out of the manor.


	5. Love and Fear

Chapter 5

The sisters sat in the attic trying to figure out why their daughters wouldn't let them come near them. They hadn't ever hurt their children and they just couldn't understand why they hated them so much.

**Piper sitting with her face in her hands and looking up running her hands through her long brown hair: **Paige, are you sure you didn't see the demon when who attacked Heather and Hannah?

**Paige pacing around the room: **Piper, if I knew who it was that was attacking my daughters don't you think i would be the first one up to ID him in the book of shadows!

**Piper looking up at Paige:** I'm sorry i know you would.

**Phoebe slamming the crystal down on the map and looking up at her sisters:** Damn It! Why isn't the scrying working? Why can't we find them?

They continue scrying and looking in the book and everything else they could think of to find the demons and their daughters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue and Melinda sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The four cousins had cast a spell to protect them from scrying and spells. Hannah and Heather had gone to get food and drinks from the condo because they knew that Phoebe would still be at the manor and Coop was out creating love.

**Melinda hesitately looks at prue:** Prue, how come we don't hang out anymore?

**Prue looks at Melinda suddenly:** You always seem really busy.

**Melinda:** You don't really hang out with anyone from the family anymore though.

**Prue:** It's just easier to stay away from the people who don't want me around.

**Melinda:** Who said the family didn't want you around?

**Prue:** Considering what we just went through, my mother did.

**Melinda:** But...

Melinda got cut off when she saw white and blue orbs and Hannah and Heather appeared with food and drinks and some witch supplies.

**Hannah:** Hey guys, Prue you were right Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop weren't home.

**Prue moves her eyes around the bridge in front of her:** I told you. They never are.

Melinda scoots over and sits right beside Prue and smiles at her. Prue smiles back and looks up at Hannah and Heather.

**Prue:** What are the supplies for?

**Heather:** Were going to create a ceremony that will let us enhance our power just in case they attack us again.

**Hannah:** Especially Melinda, her powers are powerful but no where near as powerful as Aunt Piper's and if she attacks again and catches Melinda off guard she might get the best of her.

Melinda nodded in agreement remembering the fear she felt when her mother came up to her and just flicked her wrists at her like she usually does to the demons that attack. She remembered feeling like she was exploding when actually she was. She blasted into a million blue and white orbs and rematerialized behind the couch.

**Melinda standing up and sticking a hand out to help Prue up as well: **Let's get started.


	6. Trying Again In More Ways Then One

Chapter 6-Trying Again (In More Ways Then One)

The sisters had set in the attic searching for hours. They finally gave up on scrying knowing that they had enough power to block themselves from the crystal.

**Phoebe sitting by Piper on the couch:** Maybe their at the condo.

**Piper:** No, they'd know we'd look there. It has to be some place far away that we would never go.

**Phoebe:** You don't think they orbed "up there" do you?

**Paige:** no their not old enough yet. Maybe I should try scrying again.

**Piper:** OK, but i'm telling you it's not going to...

Piper was cut off by the crystal making a loud slam on the map right on the address of the Golden Gate Bridge.

**Paige:** I got 'em.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hannah shaking melinda: **Melinda, Melinda wake up.

Melinda stirred in her sleep and awoke seeing her cousin standing over her.

**Melinda: **Hannah? How long was I asleep?

**Hannah looked at her cousin confused: **About an hour why?

**Melinda looked at her cousin shocked: **Oh My God!

**Hannah jumping at her cousins outburst: **What? What's wrong?

**Melinda standing up and looking at her cousin: **Hannah if I was asleep my sheild would have been down. They could have found us!

Evil Piper shimmered in behind Melinda and blasted her forward, knocking her out. Prue sent her flying into Phoebe and Paige, who shimmered in quickly after Piper did, and all three sisters fell to the ground. Hannah, Heather, and Prue ran to Melinda and orbed to the manor thinking that the sisters were on the bridge.

Before the charmed ones could orb to their daughters they heard orbing and quickly looked in the direction of the noise to see their daughters orbing in. Piper saw Melinda and gasped.

**Piper:** Oh My god, Melinda!

Piper quickly started to go to her daughters side but Melinda's sheild went up throwing her to the ground where she stood when they came in.

**Phoebe going over to help Piper up:** Piper! Are you OK?

**Piper standing up and putting her hand on her head which she had hit on the floor: **No, I'm not!

**Phoebe looking at Prue:** Prue what the hell is going on?

Prue wouldn't even look at Phoebe she just kept trying to wake Melinda. Hannah and Heather couldn't orb out of the manor anymore because Paige had put an anti-orb spell on them that only worked when they were in the attic because when they were 5 they went up to the attic and grabbed the book and orbed it to their normal pre-school, long story short Paige was not happy. Melinda, however, could still orb from any room she pleased in the house (which Hannah and Heather found not fair). Melinda finally woke up and jumped at the site of her mother.

**Piper looking hurt at the site of Melinda's jump:** Melinda, baby, what's wrong? why won't you let us help you?

**Melinda looked at her mother angrilly:** You wouldn't help us if we let you.

And with that Melinda grabbed her cousins and orbed out of the manor.

TBC...

I hope you like it i enjoyed writing it.


	7. Husbands and Heritage

Hey, Thanks To All Who Reviewed, Guys A Miracle Has Happened, I've Updated LOL. Anyway, I Finally Wrote Chapter 7 Today In Gym/Algebra. Sorry It Took So Long. I Hope You Enjoy It And Please Review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Husbands and Heritage

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second the orb was gone they started scrying.

**Paige setting the crystal down:** Maybe you should call Coop.

**Phoebe:** Coop? Why? What can he do?

**Piper:** Well, he could try to sense for Prue. She is half cupid.

**Phoebe:** Yeah, but what about Leo? I mean shouldn't he be able to sense all of them?

**Paige:** Yeah, but I can do that. Plus, Coop needs to be told what's going on.

Phoebe starts looking doubtful. She doesn't want Coop to make it worse sense him and Prue don't get along very much anymore.

**Piper seeing this in Phoebe:** How about this? I'll call Leo, if you'll call Coop.

**Phoebe:** Fine. shuts her eyes and breathes deeply Coop.

**Piper looks to the heavens:** Leo!!

Leo orbs in and Coop materializes in.

**Coop:** Phoebe What's wrong?

**Phoebe:** We need to talk.

Phoebe and Coop walk downstairs and into Phoebe's old bedroom (which is now Melinda's bedroom).

**Coop sits and looks worried at Phoebe:** What's wrong?

**Phoebe trys to give Coop a reassuring smile but fails: **Umm, we have a problem with our daughter.

**Coop getting even more worried: **What kind of problem?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue, Melinda, Heather, and Hannah all orb into a penthouse that they've never seen before. The second they materialize Prue gets sucked into a premonition.

_Prue's Premonition_

_First, she sees her mom and a guy she recognizes as Belthazor from the Book of Shadows. Phoebe was hurrying to the door and he is asking her what's the matter. She finally turns around and says 'I'm Pregnant'._

_Then, she sees her mom, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Paige standing in a triangle type pose with her Uncle Leo standing to the side and Belthazor standing inside of a crystal circle. Her mom is crying and their saying a spell as Belthazor bursts into flames and disappears._

_Finally, she sees that their in the underworld and her mom is sitting in the floor and a colored woman standing over her chanting something. She looks over and sees her Aunt Paige standing in a cage. She looks back at her mom and sees the baby she is pregnant with leave her and go into the demon, then her Aunt Piper comes in a swirl of lighst and is in the cage with her mom and Aunt Paige. Then, the demon started floating and glowing and all the demons blow-up and the cage was kicked open._

_End of Premonition_

**Melinda helping Prue steady her breathing and sit-down:** What did you see?

**Prue breathing heavily:** My mom, she-she was living here, and-and-and she was married but not to my dad. She-She was married to a demon, and she was pregnant but-but lost the baby after they vanquished Belthazor.

**Hannah:** Your mom was married to a demon?

**Heather In a scared voice:** The demon Belthazor?

Prue just nods her head. Melinda pulls her into a hug.

**Melinda:** Well, is that all? Was the house protected or something?

**Hannah nods her head:** he put a spell on it to keep out all magic, but I'm guessing it wore off or something.

**Prue:** How do you know so much about him?

**Hannah:** He was the source at some poing. I learned about him at Magic School. I swareI didn't know about him and your mom though.

**Prue nods her head:** What do we do now?

**Melinda thinks:** Maybe we could summon the book to help us figure out what it means.

**Heather:** Yeah, me and Prue can make up a spell to summon it.

Prue and Heather go to work on the spell, Melinda and Hannah work on putting up a shield to keep their parents from finding them.

**Prue:** OK, I think we got it. Mel are you ready?

**Melinda:** Yeah, Let's do it.

They all 4 reciet:

_We call upon the ancient power,_

_to bring us the book in this darkest hour,_

_We call upon the power of four,_

_to help us make the demon no more._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Hope You Like It, I'll Try To Update Soon. Please Review!


	8. Married Life And A Little Light Reading

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed... I would however love to meet Holly Marie Combs.

OK, My Great Friends Jess and Britt encouraged me to continue this story and i owe them a great load of thanks.

Chapter 9- Married Life And A Little Light Reading

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoebe-** Prue is feeling neglected.

**Coop-** What do you mean neglected? By us?

**Phoebe nods her head-** Yes, and she's rebelling, Bad! She's not talking to Melinda anymore and we all know how close they used to be. She's smoking and god knows that else, and she won't even think of talking to me. I think she wanted to though.

**Coop looks at Phoebe in disbelief-** What do you mean?

**Phoebe-** She wrote a letter to Ask Phoebe, I didn't even know it was hers until I caught her smoking and tried to talk to her. I don't get it, I was so looking forward to being a mom adn I was sure I was gonna be good at it. I mean yeah, magic kinda makes it hard but, look at Piper, she runs P3, cooks at her restaurant, she's a wife, and she knows everything Melinda does before she does it. I mean it took us 2 weeks to figure out Prue was skipping classes.

By this time Phoebe was crying, Coop pulls her into a tight hug.

**Coop-** We're gonna figure this out and were gonna make everything right again.

Phoebe nods her head and they head back up to the attic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leo-** Piper hunny, what's the matter?

**Piper walks over to Leo and pulls him into a tight hug- **Melinda and the girls got attacked demons and ran away and won't even talk to us about it, they're blocking themselves from us. I just want her home! You should have seen the way she looked at me.

**Leo-** I might have an idea.

**Piper lays her head on Leo's chest but keeping her arms around him-** How do you mean?

**Leo-** The elders think that a grouup of demonic empersonators called Replacers are trying to empersonate you. That maybe it. They are desquising as you and attacking the girls.

**Piper-** They should be able to sense that they're not us.

**Leo-** The demons have a way around that. It's also why they disappeared before you came in the room. The only way to vanquish them is if the true versions of the witches they're empersonating say the vanquishing spell.

**Piper-** So we need to get the girls back to try to tell them this and then summon the Replacers and vanquish their sorry asses.

**Leo-** OK, I'll see if I can sense the girls, just in case.

Piper and Leo break the hug and when Piper finds the demons in the book it glows and disappears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige called Henry and told him what was going on. She was waiting for him to come in the door when she heard Piper scream.

She quickly orbed upstairs to see what was going on. She sees Piper standing over an empty podium where the Book Of Shadows should be.

**Paige-** What happened?

**Piper-** The book disappeared.

**Paige-** What do you mean disappeared? Life from demons?

**Leo-** No, like from a spell. The girls must have cast it.

**Piper-** You can sense them?

**Leo-** I can't sense them, but I can sense the spells magic and it had to have been the girls.

Piper nodded her head and hugged Leo again, feeling safe in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The book appeared in the penthouse and Prue picked it up. She looked at the page it was on, it read:

_Replacers:_

_Upper level demons with the power to steal the identity, looks, and ability from their choice of witch. Most of the time go after the most capable of witches. Most common prey is mother/daughter pairs.To vanquish these demons their prey must recite the following spell:_

_Demons who illude,_

_& want to fuel the mother/daughter fude,_

_will know know the pain,_

_without worry of personal gain._

**Prue looks at the entry and her eyes widen-** Uhh, Guys You Might Wanna Come Look At This!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it, Please R&R! Thanks peytonpaigepatriciahalliwell (Jess) for the help with the spell!


	9. Coming Home

Chapter 9- Coming Home

Hannah: What is it? What's Wrong?

The other 3 girls read the entry.

Melinda: I think we need to...

Melinda was interupted by the demons black orbing in and 'Piper' blasting her into a wall. Heather orbs out of the way of a darklighter arrow. Prue and Phoebe were in a martial arts match. That is until Melinda froze the demons.

Heather: We need to get them to the manor.

Hannah: Why?

Heather: The only way to vanquish them is if we say the spell with our moms.

Prue: Prue's right but first. Here.

Prue hands Melinda a black hairbow, Hannah a white one, and she has a green one.

Melinda: What are these for?

Prue: Put them on their wrists, that way we'll be sure to tell the difference.

They put them on their 'moms' wrists then get in a group and orb to the manor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Coop came walking into the attic to see Henry, Paige, Piper, and Leo.

Phoebe: Piper, What's wrong? Where's the book?

Piper: Our daughters summoned the book to them.

Coop: Really, how do you know?

Leo: I can sense it, I just can't sense the location.

He began to explain the replacers to them when they hear the familiar sound of jingling.

Piper turns around to see her daughter orb in with her cousins and some identical pairs of herself and her sisters: Melinda!

Melinda turned around and looked at her mom's wrists (just incase-she thought) and ran to her and gave her a big hug.

Melinda: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry mom!

Piper: SHH! Don't be you were confused, it's understandable baby.

Hannah and Heather run to Paige and squeeze her and Henry into a big family hug.

Prue just stood there looking at the floor. Phoebe, finally sick of waiting, goes over and hugs her daughter as tight as she could. Prue was stiff for a while but then hugged Phoebe back.

Prue: I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be a nuseance, I mean you missed A LOT of work and your missing your deadlines and a lot of people are missing out on love...

She was interupted by Phoebe grabbing her chin and making her look into her eyes.

Phoebe in a stern motherly tone: Those things don't matter, what does matter is that your safe. Got it?

Prue had no choice but to nod. Phoebe smiled and hugged her again, this time joined by Coop. It was a great family moment until the demon unfroze. They quickly found the vanquishing spell and vanquished the demons.

Phoebe and Coop then turn to Prue and go in unison "we need to talk."

Prue nods her head and looks at the floor.

Phoebe: At home, now!

They all materialize out.

Piper turns to Melinda and looks her over for any cuts and bruises.

Melinda: MMMOOOMMM!

Piper smiles at her daughter: just checking.

Melinda makes a face and laughs and rolls her eyes. Piper laughs and hugs her.


	10. The Talk Part 2

Chapter 10-The Talk Pt .2

Prue sat in her room looking out of her window. She had been sent in here by her father so that her parents could talk about her and the situation she had caused. Just today she had caused more problems for her entire family then she thought possible. She knew she had to be in some deep trouble because they didn't even talk to her about her behavior. "They probably decided that I'm to much hassle and are deciding which convent their shipping me off to." She thought out loud. Then, a strong but petite hand grabbed her chin and moved her to face two stern but loving brown eyes.

"We would never do that to you!" Phoebe said while making sure her daughter looked her directly in the eye. "You are never any hassle. Come on your dad and I would like to talk to you." Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and lead her to the living room of their condo where her dad was sitting.

Coop walked over to Prue and hugged her. Prue was taken aback by his actions and tensed up but eventually returned the hug. "I love you and I'm sorry I'm not around more. You and your mother mean everything to me but you have to understand that my job is important too. Not just to me but to the world." Prue nodded her head. "Right now I think this is a mother/daughter thing so call me when your done and I'll be here to talk about what happened today ok?" Prue nodded again and stepped away from her dad. She watched as he de-materialized and she slowly turned to face her mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda sat in her room at the manor. She heard a know at the door but didn't say anything. She was angry at her mother because after her aunts, uncles, and cousins all left, Piper made a comment about punishing her cousin Prue for putting her Aunt Phoebe through what happened. Another knock came from the door, which Melinda yet again ignored, and someone opened the door. Melinda didn't even look in the direction of the door. She heard Piper sigh.

"Melinda, sweetie, Will you at least tell me why your mad at me?" Piper asked, while sitting down beside Melinda on the bed.

"I can't believe you said that about Prue. Do you have any idea what she's going through?" Melinda said a little louder then necessary.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that but, Why does it affect you so much?"

"Prue and I used to be best friends and REALLY close, but recently she has quit even talking to me and when we were gone today, we talked and she's in a really bad spot mom."

Piper looks sympathetically at her daughter. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah and Heather sat in their room listening to the song 'Superfabulous' and Hannah was on the internet and Heather was reading a copy of 'People' magazine. Paige stood in the doorway and watched as her daughters interacted, she could tell they were having a telepathic conversation and hated to interupt it but she had to make sure they knew that she would never hurt them in any way no matter what.

Paige knocked on the doorframe. Hannah and Heather both smiled up at her and Hannah goes "What's up mom?"

"Umm, actually I just wanted to clarify something with you two."

"Clarify what?" asked Heather.

"You guys know that I love you right?"

"Yeah, and we love you too." declared both girls in unison.

"OKay, good. I just wanted to let you know that I would never ever do anything to hurt you, either one of you in anyway."

"Mom, we knew that already we were just confused." Hannah said as her and her sister's eyes downcasted to the floor.

"I know I was just checking."

Hannah and Heather both rolled their eyes and pulled their mom into a big hug.


	11. Rebuilding Relationships

Chapter 11-The Talk Pt. 3

Piper sat looking at Melinda for a second. She hadn't done this in a while, she was seeing the resemblence that Melinda has with herself and Leo. Melinda noticed her mom staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"You have your dad's nose."

"OK, Why are you..." She was interrupted by her mom "and you have my eyes."

"and your smile" Melinda told her seeing the look of amazement and confusion on her mom's face she responded "Aunt Phoebe tells me all the time." Piper smiled.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too. Why did you have to ask?"

"Your my baby girl and I would never do anything to hurt you, physically or other whise. I understand yer were confused and scared and I just wanted to make sure that you knew that."

"I know. I don't know what happened to make us believe they were you." Melinda said looking down and playing with the stitching on her bed spread.

Piper smiles and while pushing Melinda's long brown hair out of her face and behind her ear she says, "Maybe it's just part of their magic."

Melinda and smiles at her mom. Piper smiles back and pulls her into a hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue slowly turns around and looks at Phoebe. It had been so long since they had had a mother daughter anything it was a little uncomfortable. Phoebe pulls Prue over and sits her on the couch and then positions herself on the corner of the table across from her. "I'm gonna go ahead and say it, am I really that horrible?"

Prue looks at her mom in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Am I really that horrible of a mother? I mean the things you said and the letter and your actions. I must be a really horrible mom huh?"

"No! your just busy and I get your jobs important, I really do, but I don't know I guess I'd like to be important for once."

"Your always important."

Prue looks at her mom not really believing her. Phoebe senses and decides to take the approach she would use to get information from her when she was little. She sat down beside her on the couch and pulled her close (when she was younger she would sit in her lap). "So, when did you start smoking?"

Prue looks at the floor sadly and goes "A couple weeks ago."

Phoebe nods her head trying not to get angry. "Why?" Prue shrugs her shoulders and trys to scoot away from her mom but Phoebe pulls her back over to her. "You had to have a reason."

"Brittney and Riley just kind of offord me one and at first I said no but after a while I just gave in."

Phoebe nods her head "Peer pressure can be a real bitch huh?"

Prue laughs and nods her head "Yeah it can."

Phoebe smiles and goes "I don't think i want you hanging out with those two girls anymore."

Prue nods her head and goes "Brittney's OK, it's just Riley who's a trouble-maker."

Phoebe laughs. "I'm sure she is."

Prue looked over at the clock it read 10:00 am. "Mom? Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

Phoebe looks at Prue and smiles "No ladybug. I'm taking the day off. I got my colomn finished yesturday. And you are way more important then some silly old colomn."

They sat talking for a few more hours. Prue promised to quit acting out and Phoebe promised to be home more. Then, they decided that they'd call Coop later and just hang-out together today. They were in the middle of a movie when the phone rang.

Prue reached up from the floor and answered the phone. "Hey Mel, What's up?"

"Oh umm, me and mom, and the twins, and Aunt Paige are going to go have a Mother/Daughter day. And we were wondering if you wanted to go with us?"

Prue looked over at Phoebe, who had just gone in the kitchen to get more popcorn, "Umm, actually, if you don't mind I'd love it just to be me and mom, just this once."

"OK that's great! Well, you know what I mean." (meaning that she was glad Prue and Phoebe were hanging out together)

Prue laughs and they say bye and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked coming back and sitting next to Prue on the couch. "Umm, nobody."

---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
